


Years.

by wakemeup



Category: X Factor (US) RPF, fifth harmony - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakemeup/pseuds/wakemeup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Years.

Twelve.

 

“Mami, what’s your favorite disney movie?”

 

“Hmm, I think Cinderella is my favorite, why Karla?” Sinuhe continues to chop up the strawberries as Camila leans down and steals one.

 

“I don’t know. I still think they’re all good.” Camila says as she takes a handful of the cut strawberries and begins nibbling.

 

“Well, what’s your favorite story?”

 

“Hmm, I think I really like Mulan cause she gets to save everyone and still honor her family and get her fairytale!” Sinuhe smiles at her little girl. “Karla, you can change the world one day too.”

 

“What if I just want a fairytale?” Camila smiles as she puts her hand up to give her mom one. Her mom eats it before responding; “Listen, Karla, you make it whatever you want to be, but you make sure that whatever you do, you do for you.” Camila smiles and leans across the counter to kiss her mom on the cheek.

 

“Mami, will you tell me about you and dad?” Camila runs to the fridge to grab some left over cookies and milk. She’s twelve and she doesn’t have many friends, but her favorite thing is talking to her mom and watching movies and eating.

 

“Well, you know how we met. What else do you want to know?” Sinuhe loves her daughter and loves spending this time with her. She just hopes her princess doesn’t ever grow out of the childishness she maintains even at twelve.

 

“Just more!” Camila continues to smile as she munches on the cookies her mom and her had made two days ago.

 

“Okay, well we met in college and dad charmed me like in all those movies we watch. I wanted to do so much and I was very passionate about it all and so was he. I wanted to travel and we did. He took me everywhere and anywhere. Karla, I know you want a fairytale, I know you want to do so much, I know you want to sing, but do what you do and don’t worry about anything else. They’ll fall into place.” Sinuhe kisses her daughter’s forehead before telling her to pop in Mulan so they can sing along.

 

Fifteen.

 

“Lo! Lets go to the party this weekend.” Lauren’s friends shout to her from their seat at their usual lunch table.”

 

“Who’s is it?”

 

“Uh, some guy? Does it matter?”

 

“Okay.” Lauren nods and takes her usual seat. She’s quiet for the rest of lunch as she thinks about what she’s doing. It’s her freshman year. She has pretty friends and a damn good life, but there’s imperfection in perfection. She’s tired of the parties and the boys and the pointless gossip. It’s tiring.

 

People say she’s pretty. Guys bring her things. Her dad puts up a macho persona to protect his daughter from the string of ‘boyfriend’s that take her on dates. She’s tired of it. She’s going to sing at the talent show this year. She’s going to do something for herself.

 

\----------------------

 

“Lo, what the hell! You never told us you could sing!” Lauren just smiles and feels relieved. She doesn’t blame her friends for any of this. She doesn’t blame them for not noticing that a part of her feels empty and hollow. That she’s only fifteen and has dated more guys than she wants to remember. They weren’t terrible, but she wishes that anyone would notice that she doesn’t want that sort of attention.

 

It’s normal now. It’s all completely normal. Normal that no one realizes. But it’s fine. She’ll sing and keep things to herself because maybe it’s her fault that they don’t notice.

 

Sixteen.

 

Camila knows Lauren’s felt it all. Sixteen and already so guarded against even the small possibility of love. They’re together as a group now and things are finally beginning to feel like they’re in a sort of routine. X factor was a lot to manage, but now with the studio and travelling with the girls Camila knows that this is her family as well.

 

Camila misses her cue.

 

“Mila, focus.” Ally says as she taps her side in the sound booth. The two are in there to record the first part of Miss Movin On. Ally came in after the first few tries and attempted to calm Camila down. It’s easy enough after that. She knows Ally just has this thing about her that makes all of the girls calmer. Camila nods her head and looks outside to signal she’s ready to go again.

 

Ally steps in front of the younger girl so that she doesn’t see anyone outside of the booth. Camila closes her eyes and begins to sing. Ally observes as Camila’s face lights up and she’s thrown into the first few lines of the song. The younger girl has alway sang with a lot of emotion, but this is more than anything she’s seen before. Ally waits as the sound cuts off and Camila opens her eyes again.

 

“You did it.” Ally smiles and hugs her. They walk out of the booth and sit together on the couch. Lauren’s swamped and focused on tumblr and listening to what Camila can guess is Lana. She nudges Ally a bit and watches as the other girl laughs at the look of intent on Lauren’s face.

 

Ally knows about Camila’s feelings for Lauren. It wasn’t hard to figure out, but she was extremely, happily, surprised when the younger girl confided in her. Camila looks up to her and their bond became stronger because of it. Ally was more surprised at the contrast she found in her. Karla Camila Cabello was quite a surprise.

 

The girl’s outer demeanor was an extreme juxtaposition to her thoughts. Ally learned that Camila’s thoughts were filled with connections of assumption and observations. Even at the age of fifteen Camila had a powerful personality. She was bubbly and bright even at the scariest of moments. Ally didn’t know how such a small young girl could exude more strength than her at nineteen, but she hopes to God that Lauren gets the opportunity to see it too.

 

Ally thinks that if Camila is right, that everything the younger girl has told her about Lauren is actually correct, than Lauren’s broken and needs someone or something to pick her up. Ally looks over to see Normani and Dinah in the booth together. X factor was their beginning and Ally can’t wait to watch them grow.

 

Seventeen.

 

“Finally?!” Normani screams and holds onto Ally and Dinah as they jump up and down.

 

“Don’t be so obvious guys!” Camila laughs as she joins the girls in a group hug.

 

“No way though!”

 

“Yes way!” Dinah screams again and the girls go on like this for another few minutes.

 

“She finally gave in!” Ally says as the girls calm down. Camila just nods her head haphazardly and her hair goes flying everywhere.

 

“When’s the date?!” Normani has always been a ‘secret’ romantic and Dinah can’t help but roll her eyes at the way they’re all reacting. “Uhm, well funny thing, I don’t have anything planned. I’m surprised she even said yes.”

 

“How’d it happen?”

 

“It was stupid. I was just laying on the couch with my head in her lap like always and was jokingly like ‘when are you going to cave in and just date me?’ and then she just laughs and says yes.”

“Lauren really knows how to make things dramatic. She literally said maybe for like five months.” Ally nods in agreement to Normani’s statement. She remembers having to take Mila out for coffee some nights just to keep her occupied. They’d talk about Lauren and Ally’s family and touring, but every time Camila would say the same thing; “I need to give her her chance. I want to give her want she hasn’t had.” Ally would nod and remain amazed over the patience that the younger girl held.

 

\----------------------

 

“Ready, Lo?”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Lauren can’t help but laugh as Camila takes her hand and guides them outside.

 

“You’re quite the gentleman.” Lauren loves that it’s been a few months since she said yes. The dates have been as frequent as possible and weaved into their busy schedules. She doesn’t at all regret saying yes, but she also doesn’t regret waiting so long. Camila hasn’t disappointed her since.

 

“You’re quite the lady.” Camila smiles and kisses Lauren’s knuckles. She can’t help it, it’s ridiculous that they’re even here after all this time and about to go on a date. “Where are we going?” Lauren says as she follows Camila to the black SVU.

 

“That’s for me to know.”

 

“Well, fine.” They climb into the car and Camila doesn’t let go of Lauren’s hand the entire ride. When they pull up to the museum Lauren looks at Camila quizzically. “What?” Camila just smiles tucking her hair behind her ear and runs around the car to open the door. “I might have pulled a few strings.” Lauren looks at Camila incredulously. “Okay, so I may have bugged a ton of people for a few days.” She only smiles that wide grin and drags Lauren towards the door.

 

“It’s closed, how’re we getting---” Lauren turns her head and Camila’s gone. “What the hell?!” Lauren spins in a circle and shouts “Camz! This isn’t freaking funny!” Before she can really start to panic sees that the door has a little envelope attached to it. She grabs it and opens it up. It’s time you learned what a real adventure is like. Here’s your first clue: find entrance three and walk in, then look for a blue letter! See you soon, Lo.

 

“I’m going to murder you.” Lauren mumbles as she looks for the entrance and the the next clue. It takes her a couple of minutes but when she walks in she immediately finds the next letter. You’re beautiful, I hope you know that. Now, follow this corridor and you’ll see the next clue!”

 

Lauren collects the letter and walks down the bright corridor. She’s slightly worried because it is after hours and she may be a bit paranoid, but she has to hope that Camila wouldn’t accidently invite a murderer or anything.

 

“Holy sh--” Lauren enters into a room and her mouth practically drops open. She looks around as the room is filled with different colored sticky notes. and flowers. There’s a single piece of art and as Lauren approaches she realizes it’s just a notes sheet for the keys to Lego House. On the bottom, signed by Ed is the next clue. Lauren stares at the sticky notes and realizes they all say the same thing; you’re worth more than you think. She reads the clue on the bottom and it says follow the legos.

 

Lauren sees that there’s a small lego man in the corner and goes to it. She sees the colored blocks every few feet and curses as she accidently steps on one. Leave it to Camila to be quite charming, but still have Lauren want to slightly yell at her. It’s funny though, Camila is a complete child and Lauren loves every piece of what that means.

 

“Finally!” Lauren laughs as she Camila exclaims and walks towards her. They’re in a simple room with light panels. “The colors change every few minutes and it’s beautiful.” Camila says as she leads Lauren to a bench to watch as they change.

 

“Thank you.” Lauren doesn’t know what to say besides that. It’s simple enough.

 

“Don’t thank me.” Camila smiles and kisses Lauren slow and soft. As she begins to pull away Lauren holds her in place and Camila savors the moment.

 

“You’re pretty amazing.” She feels Lauren say it more than she hears it. The way her lips move against hers lightly is enough to send shivers down her spine.

 

Camila pulls away and leans against the wall behind them. It’s silent for a few moments as Lauren traces patterns onto Camila’s palm. “Why Lego House?” Camila smiles as if she was waiting for the question. “It’s when I really knew I wanted to try to make things work.” Lauren looks at Camila intently, urging her to continue. “When we were practicing for that song you looked like you felt the lyrics. I don’t know. I think music is special to all of us and you, that day, you really felt it. I could tell when you sang and I knew that that kind of emotion and execution doesn’t come from practice.” Lauren remains silent. Absorbing what Camila just laid down for her.

She lifts the hand she was playing with and kisses Camila’s palm.

 

Camila smiles.

 

“Ready?”

 

“What for?” Lauren questions.

 

Camila points at the lights. The lego house instrumental starts playing and the lights accompany it. When Lauren expects Ed’s voice to kick in she hears Camila singing quietly. Lauren can only smile and sing along.

 

Eighteen.

 

“She sees all of me. It scares the crap out of me, Papi.” Lauren says as she curls into her father’s side.

 

“I thought the same about your mother you know.” Michael Jauregui laughs as Lauren just pokes his stomach.

 

“You know we’ve gotten really close to the Cabello family. We meet up for dinner and everything these days, even when you girls are in town.”

 

“Really?” Lauren looks up and her father confirms it.

 

“One time, we got to talking about you girls and Sinuhe said that Camila used to love Disney and sing along with them all. That girl was in love with fairy tales.”

 

“I don’t doubt it.”

 

“She wants to make you happy Lauren and that’s why we’re all okay with it. She is genuine in that.”

 

“It scares me.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because what if I can’t do the same for her.” Michael can’t help that small laugh that comes out of his mouth and his daughter only slaps his arm for it. “I don’t think you could ever upset her.”

 

“Maybe.” Lauren falls asleep like that. Michael’s happy that his little girl hasn’t seemed to grow away from the family. That the fame and travel hasn’t done anything to change that about her. He’s glad though, because the change that Lauren experienced; even if she didn’t realize it, after she joined Fifth Harmony was crazy. He saw how unhappy she was at school, how unhappy she was before the X Factor. He knew that she didn’t think anyone noticed. But that’s why he agreed to the X Factor. It’s because he remembers those nights he would walk by her room and hear her singing. How she wouldn’t do it for anyone else, but how he would catch her sometimes and she’d be smiling.

 

After a few months of dating Camila Lauren experienced another change that Michael could see. It was another step up from the previous. He doesn’t know everything that his daughter has been through, but he’s happy that it seems like things are finally coming together for her, even at eighteen.

 

Twenty One.

 

“Laur, you should come out with us!” Ally shouts from her seat on the hotel bed. She’s slipping on neon pink pumps to go with her little black dress. Ally can’t help but admit that Vegas always brings out the craziest in them all.

 

“I can’t! I have something to do for Camila.” Lauren shouts back from the bathroom.

 

“You guys sicken me.” Dinah says as she sticks her tongue out at Lauren.

 

“Whatever, don’t be jealous!” Lauren responds and sticks her tongue out as well. Camila enters the room and laughs at the complete disarray that the girls have made as they’ve gotten ready.

 

“Babe, are we going out tonight or what?” Camila shouts jumping on the bed next to Ali and practically making the older girl fall off. She bounces a few times before Ally grabs her legs so that she falls over.

 

“Yeah, for sure!” Lauren thinks it’s time for her to really thank Camila for everything.

 

Twenty Six.

 

“Well crap.”

 

“Basically.”

 

“Shit.”

 

“Basically.”

 

“I knocked you up.”

 

“Basically.”

 

“Ahhhhhh!” Lauren screams and hugs Camila tight and then proceeds to scream more dramatically than before and picks Camila up.

 

“We have to tell everyone!”

 

\-------------------------

 

“You get eloped and now you guys get in vitro and don’t tell us!?”  Sinuhe screams through skype.

 

“Oh my god mom.” Camila says as Lauren leans in to whisper “I told you she’d never get over that one night in Vegas.”

 

“Of course not!”

 

“Mom! We had a real wedding when we got back!” Lauren laughs at the antics between the two as she sits behind Camila, arms wrapped around her waist and hand rubbing Camila’s stomach. It’s barely been three weeks, but Lauren’s too excited to care. This is their moment. She knocked up her wife.

 

“You better treat my baby girl like a princess, Lauren!” Sinuhe says as she smiles at the couple.

 

“From day one, mom, from day one until our last.” Camila smiles at the way they’ve adapted to calling each others parents ‘mom’ or ‘dad.’

  
  
  



End file.
